


Thirst

by oper_1895



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Bucky just wants to get on with it, Community: seasonofkink, M/M, Sweat, Tony isn't as subtle as he thinks he is, lustful thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oper_1895/pseuds/oper_1895
Summary: It's a hot summer day and Tony is enjoying the view.aka Steve is Sweaty and Tony isThirstyand Bucky is Helpful.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 129
Collections: Season of Kink





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sagana_Rojana_Olt for the beta!

Tony had forgotten about his drink. He had forgotten about the sun, the heat, the humidity, the other people on the deck, and the existence of the party in general. He was entirely entranced with a single drop of sweat slowly making its way down Steve’s chest.

Steve was gleaming in the sun as he stood nearby on the pool deck, chatting with Bucky. The heat raised a slight flush to his skin and the sheen of sweat caught the light, lovingly accenting the curve of each muscle. 

Tony discreetly pulled his towel into his lap.

The drop of sweat had formed under Steve’s collarbone, slid slowly down his firm pecs, bypassed the dusky nipple that Tony wanted to lick. It was now following ridges of every single cut muscle of Steve’s torso. Trickling down the maze of ridges like an obscene game of plinko. Tony wanted to play that game, wanted to trace the paths with his tongue and find the most efficient path down to what was hidden in Steve’s trunks. He wanted to taste the sun-warmed salt of Steve’s skin. He wanted to smell the clean musky smell of sweat.

Tony stared at the drop as it slid down another inch. He wondered if it would hit the waistband or if it would slip down into the little gap created by Steve’s hipbone. He wondered if the skin would taste different under there, hidden from the sun. Would it be darker, more concentrated? It wouldn’t be brightened by the light heat of the sun. 

Tony’s view was then interrupted as Bucky gestured and shifted, Steve moved along with him and Tony had a second to be disappointed before he realized that now he had the full broad expanse of Steve’s back for his viewing pleasure. Steve was standing with his hip cocked, which pulled the fabric across his hips in a truly captivating manner. 

And there were new sweat drops to watch. Tony stared at the sheer bulk of Steve’s shoulders, traced down his scapula and spine, down to the dimples in his lower back. The sun was catching him just right, all light and shadow and he looked like a work of art. Tony realized his head had tipped slightly to the side and there was a faint smile on his face. He felt dazed. 

And then, over Steve’s (broad, gleaming) shoulder, he noticed Bucky Barnes. Staring directly at him. Smirking. 

Tony felt the wave of concern start to rise as Bucky looked back at Steve and said something. Steve laughed, throwing his head back, clutching his chest. 

There was real panic now. Tony started to get up, ready to leave because there was _‘enjoying the view’_ and then there was what he had been doing. But Bucky caught his eye again and winked. Okay, Tony settled back, that was strange, but he was willing to wait. Especially as Bucky must have challenged Steve or something, because all of a sudden he and Steve had gripped each other’s hands. Setting their feet and laughing they pushed into each other like a weird wrestling match. And that, that did really interesting things to Steve’s back.

Steve was working now, straining against Bucky’s strength. More sweat had popped up. He’d be slick now, slick and salty. Tony wanted to touch, he wanted to feel. He wanted to lick the sweat off of Steve’s muscles and thrust against his hot damp skin. 

Bucky caught his eye, then did a... thing. Tony couldn’t follow it, probably couldn't even follow it if he wasn’t 90% distracted by the gleaming super soldier. But Bucky did a thing and Steve stumbled, then staggered, laughing as he tried to catch his balance and Bucky pressed forward. 

Tony had half a moment to startle as he realized what was happening, just as Steve realized he was closer to Tony’s lounge chair than he thought. Tony raised his hands protectively and Steve twisted and pivoted, trying and failing to avoid the inevitable collision. And then Steve was catching himself, one leg still raised, hovering over Tony with his hands braced against the back of the lounger and Tony’s hands were planted on Steve’s perfect heaving sweaty chest.

They froze, staring at each other. 

Tony licked his lips.

“You’re welcome.” Bucky said, and then gently kicked the knee of Steve’s supporting leg. Steve collapsed into Tony with a startled squawk.

He tasted better than Tony had dreamed.


End file.
